Of Full Moons and Good Friends
by yourstrulydani
Summary: James stays with him even through tough times, even if he is not himself.


**Written for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Arithmancy Assignment #3 - Write about an argument between friends.**

* * *

"Remus. I- I couldn't believe you!" James stuttered, taking in the sight before him. Remus and Lily had their faces inches away from each other, close to kissing. They call it a study session? It was more like a snog session to him! He could feel his blood boiling for his supposed 'friend'.

"No, James. I wasn't trying to-" Remus stood up, stepping towards James before he was cut off.

"You weren't trying to? I saw you! I saw you initiate the kiss! How could you do that to me, Remus?" James shouted, his heart pounding at the intensity of his voice.

"I swear, James. It means nothing! Lily and I-" The words shot daggers to his chest. Lily, meanwhile, stood up to push James away from Remus. It hurt him terribly, to see Lily on Remus' side. "Lily, just stay out of this." Remus shook his head at her. Being the stubborn girl she is, Lily persevered to stay. "No! James doesn't have a say in this. If we want to kiss, then we'll kiss." Remus lightly tugged on his hair, shaking his head profusely. "He's my best mate! Just.. Just leave us be, okay?" Remus sighed dejectedly.

James glared as Lily defended Remus. He had been waiting for her sweet yes for years and this was what he got? He wholly detested them both.

Lily turned as crimson as her hair and collected her stuff, walking out of the scene.

"Best mate, huh?" James let out a humorless laugh. "You've got nerve to snog your best friend's long time love."

"I swear, James. If it weren't for my hormones and the full moon close by, I wouldn't have done it. Believe me, James." But James didn't give a damn with him being a werewolf. He tried kissing Lily and what he saw made him feel utterly betrayed.

"Save it, Remus. Maybe Padfoot will believe you. Don't ever speak to me again, because I don't think I can stand your face any longer." James said in a low tone. He felt... hollow inside. His best mate betrayed him by almost kissing Lily and it hurt him deeply. He was about to turn his heels away when a ray of moonlight coming from the Library's tiny windows shone to Remus' face. James widened his eyes in horror as Remus' limbs began to deform and expand. He ran to Remus, holding him tightly in his arms as he pulled his thrashing body out of the Library. They were a lucky pair to have the Library to themselves, and the Halls without anyone wandering.

Remus began transforming into a werewolf in the middle of the Hogwarts Grounds, a few meters away from the Whomping Willow. "Remus, my friend! Find yourself in you!" James shouted through the thundering rain. He retrieved his wand from his back pocket and transfigured himself into a large stag. He charged towards Remus, who was now fully transformed, pushing him towards the thrashing Willow. Where the hell was Peter and Sirius? The pair dodged the Willow's attempts on disarming them both and slipped through the mass of vines covering the entrance to the Shrieking Shack. Remus clawed on the stag's skin, forming deep gashes. The stag tried hard to use it's antlers against the wolf, but James didn't want Remus to have any wounds after transforming because he knew how it hurt to transform during the full moon.

The night went on with Remus mindlessly attacking James who had injuries holding him back from defending himself properly. It had gone on for a couple of hours when the sun's first rays of sunlight made it's way into the Shrieking Shack. Remus slowly transformed back to his human state with James accompanying him.

Remus curled up in a fetal position with tears escaping his eyes. It had been the first time in a long time that he had cried after transforming. Remus felt entirely responsible for James' injuries and wounds and for almost betraying him.

"It's fine, Moony. I'm fine." James said softly, kneeling close to Remus even if his body bled.

Remus felt thankful to Merlin for giving him such a good friend. James stayed with him even through tough times, even when he was not himself.


End file.
